A production network may interconnect multiple devices by utilizing multiple technologies. Sometimes it does not function as anticipated. In such cases, the traffic being communicated on the production network may be passively monitored with one or more electronic tools. The tools may be utilized to identify a problem, design a work-around to avoid the problem, and test a long-term solution that solves the problem. Nevertheless, the tools may be expensive and difficult to manage.